Probable Cause
by Niila
Summary: "Elle avait besoin de sa chaleur, que ses bras puissants l'enveloppent. De savoir qu'il était là, qu'il était en vie,..." - SPOILER 5x05. - Caskett. -


Bonjour ! J'ai prit une semaine de hiatus comme la série pour la semaine dernière ! A vrai dire, j'ai écrit une fiction, mais impossible de la conclure, j'ai donc abandonné, voila pourquoi je n'avais rien posté. Mais cette semaine, l'inspiration était de retour. J'en ai donc profité ! ENJOY !

* * *

**Titre**: Probable Cause.  
**Genre**: Romance.  
**Rating**: Tout public.  
**Personnages**: Kate Beckett & Richard Castle.  
**Disclamer**: (Dieu) Marlowe possède toujours tout.  
**Spoiler**: Se situe après l'épisode** 5** de la cinquième saison.

* * *

_Appartement de Beckett – 22 H 36._

« Ça fait du bien d'être enfin dans un endroit sûr. » fit Castle en entrant dans l'appartement. A l'instant même, Beckett tomba dans ses bras à peine la porte franchie. Elle avait besoin de sa chaleur, que ses bras puissants l'enveloppent. De savoir qu'il était là, qu'il était en vie, en un morceau et que cette affreuse histoire était derrière eux.

« Merci d'avoir cru en moi. » ajouta-t-il, alors qu'il posait son front contre celui de sa compagne.

« Je n'aurais jamais pu douter. » lui sourit-elle en glissant sa main sur sa joue. Et c'était sincère, ses paroles venaient du fond du cœur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et l'attention de l'écrivain se dirigea vers la table basse.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, ça ? » demanda Castle en pointant le dossier dont les feuilles avaient été négligemment rangées. Le dossier qui l'incriminait encore un peu plus, une copie des mails qu'il aurait envoyés à la victime.

« Oh rien, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui répondit-elle se dépêchant d'attraper le tas de feuilles. Ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, elle le rangea dans son sac et se promis de le faire disparaître au Precinct.

Peu convaincu, Castle laissa tomber, bien trop fatigué par tous les événements de ces dernières quarante-huit heures.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une douche bien chaude. Je peux ? Je serai rapide. »

« Bien sûr. Tu sais où tout se trouve. »

A peine avait-il quitté la pièce, que Beckett ressentait déjà ce vide. Le vide lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec lui. Elle décida alors de le rejoindre.

Castle fut tout d'abord surpris de voir la porte de la douche s'ouvrir mais lorsqu'il l'aperçu, nue, c'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle rentre.

Elle se glissa une nouvelle fois dans ses bras relâchant la pression, poussant un grand soupir de soulagement. De son côté, l'écrivain lui déposa des baisers dans le cou. Elle était parfaitement bien, là, avec lui, sous la douche, l'eau chaude coulant entre leur deux corps. Elle l'embrassa alors passionnément, voulant à travers ce baiser lui montrer et lui prouver ô combien elle tenait à lui et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Il lui susurra à l'oreille un '_merci_' presque inaudible, ce par quoi elle répondit par leur '_always_', agrémenté d'un baiser.

Combien de temps étaient-ils restés sous la douche comme ça, l'un contre l'autre? Ils n'auraient su le dire, sauf quand l'eau froide, qui désormais avait prit la place de la chaude, les firent revenir au monde réel. Ils étaient gelés et se précipitèrent hors de la douche dans une grande hilarité. Castle entoura la détective dans un drap de bain et il fit de même pour lui.

Enfin séché, un drap autour de sa taille, il vint se placer derrière Beckett qui faisait face à son miroir. Il effleura sa cicatrice du bout du doigt.

« Laisse-moi m'en occuper. » Elle sourit et se retourna.

« Tu sais que je l'ai déjà désinfectée tout à l'heure. »

« Après le meurtrier, tu peux me laisser jouer aux docteurs, s'il-te-plait ? » dit-il d'humeur taquine. Ce qui, visiblement à la vue du regard noir de Beckett, ne lui plaisait pas qu'il parle de ça.

« Ok, c'était pas marrant. » Il baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir.

« Tiens. » Elle lui donna finalement une compresse et le désinfectant.

« Yeah ! » fit-il avec sa moue enfantine.

Appliquant le désinfectant, Castle passa le petit morceau de gaze sur la blessure. Il le fit doucement et de manière passionnée, comme si il avait peur de casser quelque chose. L'écrivain plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la détective, n'ayant à présent cure de la cicatrice.

Beckett le tira de ses pensées. « Je pense que c'est bon, non ? » Elle lui sourit. « A moi maintenant. »

La détective le fit asseoir sur le tabouret et il l'accueillit, debout entre ses jambes. Elle pouvait se mettre enfin à sa tâche. Peu de temps après, elle laissa tomber la compresse par terre et elle captura les lèvres Castle. Les mains de ce dernier se faufilèrent de ses cuisses à son bassin. Castle fit tomber le drap de bain de Beckett et elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois, nue devant lui. Il commença alors à tracer une ligne invisible de baisers en partant de son épaule, traversant sa poitrine et recouvrant son ventre. La douceur de sa peau contre ses lèvres était un pur délice. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres une fois encore.

Il était enfin venu le moment où ils pouvaient respirer, décompresser, se relaxer et se donner à une toute autre activité...

**FIN**.

* * *

Une petite review serait plus que sympathique :D Merci !


End file.
